Luck Of The Lesbian
by Roxius
Summary: While Niko and Patrick are busy overseeing a drug deal, Elizabeta takes this time to work her flirting magic on her good friend Mallorie. Elizabeta X Mallorie. Femmeslash, lesbian. Please R & R! Takes place during the 'Luck Of The Irish' mission.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Grand Theft Auto series.

A/N: You just KNOW I was going to write this.

Sorry there's so many GTA fics being made by me...I only recently bought the game, and I really enjoy it. The reason I couldn't get it before was that I have a little brother, and I had to wait until he was a bit older before I could play without it being too inappropriate for him to see.

* * *

'Hmm...they've been gone for a while already...'

Mallorie Bardas glanced at her watch. It had been almost a half-hour since Niko and Patrick left to take care of a drug deal. Elizabeta Torres was sitting beside her on the couch, staring at her with a great intensity. The air in the room reeked of cocaine and alcohol. Mallorie shifted ever so daintily in her seat. Elizabeta licked her lips in an almost lustful manner. Neither girl said a word. Then...the bubble of silence was burst.

"What do you see in that Roman guy...? Isn't he some kind of big pimp or something? He's a loser, too..." Elizabeta spoke up with a hint of animosity. Mallorie was slightly taken aback by the sudden question regarding her boyfriend's integrity. Mallorie craned her neck back to give it a good stretch before replying.

"He's not a pimp, and he's a very nice man. He's devoted to me and I love him with all of my heart. So...please don't say such accusing things about him! It's not nice!!!" Mallorie explained matter-of-factly, flashing a shiny grin.

Elizabeta sighed. "Fine, fine...sorry..."

"Aw, it's alright! You know I can never stay mad at you, Liza!"

Her overly perky, almost-so-naive-it's-stupid personality was way too cute to ignore. She was just the kind of girl Elizabeta liked best. The kind that could easily be taken advantage of. Smirking, Elizabeta reached out and twirled her finger through a lock of the other girl's hair. A faint blush formed on Mallorie's cheeks, and Elizabeta couldn't help but giggle at the adorable sight. She couldn't even think of anything cuter than this sweet young woman sitting next to her right now.

Elizabeta placed her other hand lightly upon Mallorie's left breast. "You know," the hefty black woman purred into the younger girl's ear, "I was just thinking...while we're waiting for Niko and Packie to come back, why don't we...have some fun?" Her hot breath brushed against the nape of Mallorie's neck. Mallorie felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Two of Elizabeta's fingers began to fiddle with the nipple of her breast. Elizabeta's smirk grew wider. She slowly moved her hand from Mallorie's hair and down her back towards her the hook of her bra. Mallorie was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"You know what I mean by...fun...don't you, Mallorie? I mean, there's no harm in it, right? Girls do it all the time, you know. Why, just last night me and a fine young lady from downtown Bohan were getting it on...but that's not something you want to hear. In any case, I do like your skin, though...you have such nice, soft skin...flawless...I bet your pussy is hairless, too...heh heh...how about I take a look?" Elizabeta unhooked Mallorie's bra, and the heat surrounding them rose to an almost suffocating temperature. Mallorie felt like the air was choking her. She had always known about Elizabeta's sexual preferences, but she had never expected to end up being one of the drug dealer's "girls".

"L-Liza...I...I don't think...I mean, we really shouldn't..." Mallorie tried to brush Elizabeta's groping hands away, her face glowing bright red, but Elizabeta caught her completely off-guard with a powerful, passionate kiss on the lips. Mallorie's arms fell limp, and Elizabeta pushed herself onto the girl, causing them both to roll over onto the floor. Elizabeta placed both of her hands onto Mallorie's plump breasts and squeezed them over and over as her tongue explored the inner workings of Mallorie's mouth. Mallorie herself didn't even make an attempt to figfht back, especially because Elizabeta was so heavy. She let out a loud groan, the only sound she could make at this point.

Despite the fact they were still fully clothed, Elizabeta began rubbing her crotch furiously against Mallorie's, trying as hard as she could to reach an orgasm, no matter how puny it was. Mallorie threw her head back and cried, "A...Ahh...L-L-Liza...go faster...faster...harder...!!!" Her face was drenched in her own sweat. She wrapped her arms around Elizabeta's back and dug her fingernails deep into the larger woman's skin. Elizabeta moaned in pleasure, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. Elizabeta cursed loudly.

Elizabeta reached into her back pocket and took out her phone. It was Niko. "Yeah?" she grunted, annoyed that someone was interrupting this wonderful moment. Mallorie was fighting back the urge to cry out again.

"The drug deal went sour, but Packie is safe. It all worked out in the end," Niko explained in that thick accent of his. Elizabeta never did like that accent.

"Good! You're a trustworthy man!! Thank you for your services!" Elizabeta then hung up the phone and tossed it carelessly over onto the couch as she slammed her mouth against Mallorie's for one more go...


End file.
